Bubble Bath
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Sam decides to warm up by taking a bubble bath when it's below freezing outside. Just when she's relaxing into a hot tub, a mysterious and ghostly chill fills the room, almost like a ghost is thier. DannyxSam Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom

Bubble Bath

The weather at Amity Park was anything but nice this blustry Febuary day. The temperature outside had to be below freezing and with the wind blowing, it might be even lower. But this wasn't a problem for Sam Mancin. She was warm and cozy inside her mansion. In fact, she was surrounded by steam inside her bathroom. She had just filled her tub up with hot water and bubble bath, lavender scented of course. She slipped her towel off and sat in the hot water. Her tense mustles soon relaxed. She reached over and pushed play on her cd player that she kept in thier. The song that played was Stay My Baby. It was her favorite song to sing when she thought about her best friend, Danny.

"Summer love isn't ment to be

and it's only a fantasy, that's what everyone's tellin me

Stay my baby

Even though it's a little rushed

let me know that you'll keep in touch

cause if you don't it'll hurt too much

stay my baby

ohh ohh

tell me right now

ohh ohh

how it's going down

Everything will be ok, everything will be alright

I know that i'll go my way if you stay my baby

i'm never gonna give you up, i'm never gonna have enough

So now till forever, stay my baby."

Sang Sam. Her beautiful voice echoed though the room. She then felt the temperature in the room drop almost 20 degrees. She saw her breath become frosty and looked around the room and said, "Ok, I know you're their, so come on out." she said with a smile. Then, two green eyes appeared in the corner of the bathroom.

"You could always tell when I'm around." said Danny becoming visable to Sam.

"It's not hard to figure out. You're half ghost and when you're in a closed space, the temperature drops." Said Sam almost giggling.

"So, what are you here for?" asked Sam as she relaxed more into the water. She wasn't embarrased in the least for Danny to see her in naked in the water, since the bubbles covered most of her. She could see Danny's face become very red.

"What's up?" asked Sam noticing the change in her best friends face. "Oh, it's nothing." said Danny forcing himself to get rid of the blush. He turned back human and sat on the floor next to the tub. He could smell the lavender radiating off of Sam. The scent drove him absolutly crazy, he loved the smell. Sam noticed Danny's skin was almost ice blue. She put a warm hand to his cheek.

"Danny, your freezing!"

"I am? I haven't noticed." said Danny not caring if he was cold of not.

"Come on, get in." said Sam pointing to the other end of the tub. Danny's face got red hot.

"Come on, it's not like we have anything to hide from eachother, do we?" asked Sam as she sat up. The top of her chest was completely visable, except for some suds from the bath surrounding most of her. "Are you sure?" asked Danny looking into her lavender eyes.

"Of course. You're cold and if you don't warm up, you could catch a cold." said Sam. She obviously didn't know that Danny was on fire. He was every time she looked at him. Danny slowly stood up and quickly ripped his clothes off and slid into the other side of the tub hoping Sam wouldn't notice his bulge growing underneath his boxers. The hot water imediatly warmed up his skin.

"There, now isn't that better?" asked Sam with a smile.

"Uh, sure." said Danny forcing a smile.

"Danny, something is obviously up, now are you gonna tell me or not?" asked Sam.

"You'll just laugh at me and probably won't talk to me for a while." said Danny looking away from her.

"Oh, come on Danny. We're naked together in a bathtub, i'm sure thier's nothing you could tell me that would jeperdize our friendship." said Sam almost laughing at him.

"Ok, if you're sure. I..... love you." said Danny forcing the words out. He dared to look at Sam's face and saw that it was in shock. She thought she would certainly die from a heart attack after hearing those words.

"What did you say?" asked Sam almost not beliving her ears. She desperatly wanted to hear that again, to prove to herself that he actually said it and this wasn't just another one of her fantacies.

"I said, I love you." said Danny forcing it out again.

"Oh, you have no idea how long i've been waiting to hear those words." Said Sam grinning from ear to ear.

"You, what?" asked Danny in shock.

"I love you to. I have for many years, Danny Fenton. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you." said Sam comming closer to him. She was soo close to him now. She put her hands on his washboard abs and looked deep into his icy blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Danny.

"Because I was sure you didn't like me that way." said Sam almost crying.

"But I did, still do, always will." said Danny taking her face in his gental hands.

"Sam, I love you with all my heart. You're an angel, a princess, a goddess. You're my whole life, my reason for even existing in this world." said Danny looking deep into her lavender eyes that were on the verge of bursting from all the tears built up within them.

"You, Danny Fenton, are my heart, soul, everything. My heart aches with all the love it has for you." said Sam finally confessing everything in her heart. It felt good to finally let these feelings out.

Danny kissed her gently. Sam felt like she was flying though a cloudless sky when his lips toutched hers. She then bushed her tounge over his lips pleading for entry. He more than willingly complied and thier tonuges battled for dominance. Thier hands roamed eachother's bodies. Memorizing every inch of it.

After a few minutes, Danny broke the kiss. She looked very confused in his gorgeous eyes.

'Since we're not keeping anything from eachother, I have to be perfectly honest with you." said Danny looking very serious.

"Ok, what?" asked Sam.

"If we keep this up, i'm not sure i'm gonna be able to controll myself." said Danny with his eyes looking downward. Sam took the hint and moved the bubbles out of the way to see his fully erect member under the water.

"Do you want to?" asked Sam looking into his eyes once again.

"Do you? I mean, it's much harder on the woman than the man." said Danny with fear in his eyes.

"You have no idea how long i've fanticized about this." said Sam standing up.

"You've fanticised about this?" asked Danny scrambling to his feet. "You have no idea. Have you?" asked Sam.

"Oh, well yeah. It's really embarrasing. I just hope this dosen't ruin our friendship. I mean best friends can't fall in love without ruining thier friendship." Said Danny.

"Now what idiot told you that? Tucker?" asked Sam.

"No, no. I've just heard stuff like that." Said Danny looking upon Sam's beautiful soap covered body.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." said Sam with a foxy grin.

The bubbles slid off of her quickly leaving her hot flesh revealed. Danny felt himself get very hot in the face seeing her like this. She grabbed his hands and pulled him close. Her hands unpluged the drain in the tub and she then turned on the shower. The hot water sprayed all over them washing the soap away.

Once they were both clean, Danny used his ghost powers to make him and Sam intangible so the water would simply go through them leaving their bodies dry from axcess water.

"How about we take this somewhere, more confortable?" asked Danny as he turned himself and Sam intangeble again and flew them into her bedroom. Danny froze the lock on her door with his ice ray so no one could walk in on them.

Sam ran her hands over Danny's rock hard abs.

"Thank you ghost hunting." thought Sam. Danny let out a small moan of pleasure. He thought he would certainly burst if he didn't find an outlet somewhere. Sam could see this in his eyes, almost begging her to do something to relieve him of this 'pain'.

"Just relax, and let me handle this." she cooed as she took his hardened self in her hand. She ran her warm hands up and down himself. Danny's eyes rolled back in his head from the sensations. She continued for about 5 minutes until he couldn't contain hisself anylonger.

His essance spilled over Sam's sheets and a small amount spilled on her.

"Sorry." said Danny blushing.

"It's ok. That's what I wanted to happen. Now, do you feel better?" asked Sam looking into his icy blue eyes.

"Well, I did for a minute, but now it's back." said Danny feeling his 'pain' return.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" laughed Sam.

"Now, it's your turn." said Danny crawling ontop of her. He thrust his index finger past her womanhood. She could hardly contain her moans. Then, he added another finger, and another, until she climaxed over his hand.

"Wow, I didn't think it'd go that well." Said Danny noticing the amount of pleasure he just gave her.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Sam breathlessly.

"I didn't. I just kinda wanted to do it." Said Danny blushing hard.

"If you did that just on instinct, then i'd love to see what you do next." said Sam.

"Oh, you'll love that." said Danny sliding past her knees. Now his head was between her thighs. His tonuge slipped inside of her and Sam swore her eyes would roll back in her head permanently from this. After a few minutes, he stopped and Sam once again climaxed, but this time, Danny's mouth was thier to willingly catch every drop. "Wow." muffeled Sam. He was now ready to proceed.

"Sam, are you sure you want this?" after he placed himself in front of her entrace.

"Yes. Please, oh Danny, I need you now!" shouted Sam in delight. "I'll do anything for you, Sam." said Danny thrusting in. He felt him relieve her of her innocence and he saw her eyes well up with tears. He kissed them away and appologized profusely.

"It's ok, this is supposed to happen." said Sam as the pain subsided. Danny started to move. The feeling was indescribable. With every careful thrust, Danny hit that special bundle of nerves that made Sam scream in delight.

Sam's walls suddenly clenched around him, causing Danny to be driven over the edge as they both came together.

Danny fell ontop of Sam exausted.

"I love you." said Danny with his head on the pillow next to hers.

"I love you too. Please don't ever leave me." said Sam looking at his sweet face.

"I wouldn't dream of it." said Danny with a sweet smile. "I'll always be here for you, i'll never leave you and you'd make me the happiest guy in the world if you'd be my girlfriend." said Danny with a small blush and a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"Did you even have to ask? I've wanted to for years." said Sam as she kissed him.

"Not even the toughest ghost in the ghost zone could tear me away from you." said Danny as he drifted off to sleep.

Finally updated this thing! Hope you like this better than the first! I know I did!


	2. Author Note

**Author's note - **

I published this fic back when I first joined FanFiction. I was 17 at the time, and I'm currently 21. I'll be the first to admit the whole thing is a bit corny and maybe even a bit grotesque. But the fact still remains, I was a teenager when this came about. My writing has since then improved ten fold. So all of you bitching in reviews about how you 'don't like it', well no one told you to read it! If you don't like my work, then please exit out of it. No need to tell me what I already know.

But thank you to all who have favorited this or actually like it.


End file.
